The Idolmaster: Virtual Diva
by FantaisieNocturne
Summary: 765 Productions is an established production company, with many idols already having gained success within the competitive industry. One day, the company president assigns a new idol to the Producer...  One chapter, future updates unconfirmed.


Just a little idea I had. It's a one-chapter (extreme) short for now - if I have any intention to follow up with another chapter, I will. But for now, treat it as a standalone. Even though I know it doesn't really seem like one...

* * *

><p>"Ehh, Producer, I know this is rather sudden, but a new idol just joined us today, and I was hoping you could take charge of her."<p>

I held the handset tighter in hand. "...But President, I thought you said you were rejecting any future applications to 765 Pro? Why the sudden change of heart?"

The President had, previously, because of the huge number of idols we were currently managing and a ridiculously small staff, decided to cut off future intake until further notice. I had actually been rather low on sleep these past few days because of a sudden rush of jobs, and in between handling all of my idols I haven't even managed to find time for myself after office hours.

The voice that came over the phone carried its usual relaxed tone, but I could sense just the faintest hint of excitement. "Well, to be honest, I'm really interested in this one... I'm sending her over on Saturday, so after your meeting with Haruka, could you just give her a bit of your time? I'm pretty sure you'll find her just as interesting as I have. In fact, it's almost as if she was born to be an idol."

"Well... alright. If it's what the President wants." Well, it's his choice on the matter - if he decides on something, us employees will just have to fulfill it to the best of our abilities. Perhaps the other idols might suffer as a result, though.

"Thanks for your help." The phone clicked off.

I sighed heavily and replaced the handset.

Well, it's not like I detest having new idols under my wing; New members tend to inject fresh perspectives, rekindle the original interest that the older members had in the industry and spread general goodwill all around. However, even that will eventually run dry as interest in being an idol wanes. Up until now, many of us at 765 have been running off the eternal optimism of Haruka - my first, and probably my most important, subject. Without her as the de-facto leader of the 765 idols and the one person whom I can always trust to lend a helping hand in troubled times, we might have already been left in the dust in the highly competitive idol industry, and probably half of them would not even be around anymore.

Still, I had to give this new idol wannabe a chance. After all, the President did say that she was 'born to be an idol'. Our President has a surprisingly good eye for talent - well, I guess he has to be good at the things he does, seeing as he is our President, after all. And in all my time under him, I have yet to hear him say this about any of the other idols in 765. Maybe this person really has got what it takes...?

* * *

><p>"...Alright, we'll go with this song then. Otonashi, could you get these lyrics to Mr. Tanaka, please?" I handed the stack of paper to Kotori, who nodded lightly as she prepared them to be faxed to one of our composers.<p>

"...Well then, I guess that wraps things up." I stretched where I was sitting, yawning in the process. The lack of sleep over these past five days has really been getting to me.

"You know, Producer, you really should get enough rest. Sugar may keep you going, but your body is going to suffer like that..." Haruka's voice came over from the couch opposite.  
>I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her countenance, usually relaxed and optimistic, was now warped with worry.<p>

"Haha, with this many of you around, it's gotten really hard to get a proper night's rest... Oh! But no worries, I'm not going to let this affect me! As your producer, I've always gotta make sure you're all in top form, and to do that I always keep my health as top priority... Haha..."

"Really...?" Haruka's reply was tinged with suspicion. I don't think I'll be able to keep this up much longer. She's unusually perceptive about these things... Eh, change the subject, change the subject...

"Oh, right. today's the day that new person comes in, right? Hey, Haruka, do you want to welcome her with me? As the leader of the idols at 765."

"Eh, me? The leader? No, you can't be serious-"

We were suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Ehm, excuse me~" A muffled voice floated in. It was a voice we'd never heard before.

Ah. Guess she's here already. "Well, Haruka, looks like whether you like it or not, you're now the representative of 765 Pro's idols."

"Ehhh~"

Ignoring the half-hearted protest by Haruka, I walked forward and opened the door.

"Ah, good morning! Is this 765 Productions?"

In front of me stood a young girl, probably around Haruka's age. Her height and proportions were around the same too - but what stood out the most was her teal-coloured hair, tied into two neat ponytails that stretched almost all the way down to her ankles.

"Yes. Are you the new idol that the President recommended?"

"Yes! My name is Hatsune Miku. Nice to be working with you!"

* * *

><p>The iDOLMSTER and VOCALOID2 CV01: Hatsune Miku are products of Namco Bandai and Crypton Future Media respectively.<p>

VOCALOID and The iDOLMSTER both feature virtual idols; it just crossed my mind one day that it might be interesting to cross them.

I hope you found this potentially interesting as well. =w=


End file.
